


The Dead Man

by TheCursedUniverse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, alive, horcrux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCursedUniverse/pseuds/TheCursedUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus Black is Alive and Lost. His heart is broken. His soul is torn between surviving and finding his life. His love and what's left of his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dead Man

**Author's Note:**

> All Harry Potter Characters and the magical world that J.K.Rowlings created all belongs to her.   
> I however, own my OC characters. 
> 
> ENJOY!

The dense air floated around with its heat radiating causing his vision to blur. His footsteps crunched down at the soft orange sand as he stumbled and staggered. Orange mountains loomed above him, similar to predators encircling their prey in a menacing way. The golden sun peaked from behind the mountains, glaring at the intruder of the wild life with its boiling sun rays striking at him.

His dry throat begged for any liquid to flow and moist the dryness away. His lungs wanted to explode from the constant inhaling. He felt light headed and his legs wobbled beneath him while his feet ached. Heavy dark bags rested beneath his eyes as a headache thudded his brain. His body begged for rest but he dismissed such thought, he will not rest not until he finds humanity. 

He regretted thinking that he was capable of destroying a horcrux. He has no experience with such a challenging journey of hunting down horcrux, especially a horcrux that belongs to one of the powerful Dark Lords ever to arise after Grindewald, but when a person dreams of becoming a hero and erasing their sins; they tend to throw their lives at risk and they will be determined to make it through their task.

He grew up under the influence of his parents whom where devoted to the Dark Lord and the Dark Arts. Regulus had always dreamed of the day where he will free himself from their clutches; to be a devoid of such darkness. But unlike his brother, he wasn't powerful enough to break free. His life lacked of such emotions and atmospheres of happiness and love. 

And that's how he ended up here.   
In the middle of nowhere. 

Regulus Black continued down his clueless path. His mind throbbed painfully from the lack of sleep and his stomach growled for food. His ears strained awaiting the chaos of humanity. His damp hair trailed beads of sweat down his forehead and body. His ragged clothes clung to his once toned body. He trudged down the the sloping ground of orange velvet; Dragon leather boots sinking into the soft sands, crunching the little pierces to tidy pieces. His crunching footsteps echoing from ever direction. 

 

Days turned to nights as he walked through the endless desert. Although, luck and fate probably hated him for he has seen nor heard the slight sound or glimpse of humanity, but he might be loved by coincidence to be handed such a gift he had craved for ever since he appeared in the middle of nowhere, with the broken remains of his wand. He caught the sight of a town through the mist of heat; a Wizarding or Muggle town he has not the slightest clue. Probably the latter, but who cares? He was finally going to rest, eat and shower! He was safe..   
For now. 

In the back of his mind a thought lurked: "What if I'm hallucinating?" 

As the thought bloomed to the surface of the jumble of thoughts, he pushed it back down to where it belongs; the depth of his mind. He was not going to tolerate with negativity. 

With his mind set and his eyes staring directly at the town, he made his way with a new feeling blooming. Ambition gushed through his body, reliving the energy that he had thought has long seen drained to tiredness. 

The town seemed abandoned from afar, but as he took the first step into the town; his surrounding changes, completely; from the dust covered and shattered windows and doors of the abandoned town; to the bright and cheerful town. The grounds were a massive expanse of green lawns with abnormal growing plants, and the buildings were lined close together on opposite sides, the building either sparkled with lights or painted with light colors. The atmosphere was invaded by the radiating Magic that vibrated through the air, along with the scent of freshly baked bread. 

He felt, quite suddenly, his magic spark and unleash itself out. It crackled around his body as it sensed the Magic in the air. A ray of light seeped from his heart; slowly doubling its numbers as rays of blinding-white-light seeped off of random parts of his body; and soon his body was engulfed by a bright silvery-white orb; eating him whole. 

The intensity of the orbs brightness slowly decreasing until fading away; first in the form of a circular shaped orb, then rays of light and then it converts to a mist of sparkling silvery dust, that's blown away by the slight breeze. As the mist if light drifted away from his body, a sudden feeling of tiredness swooped over him. 

The Sleep that lurked within his body and mind -which he apparently found a way to forget- attacked his drained body, and slowly his eyelids slid down to a close; banishing the world and arising the dreams that can only be found during sleep. His body relaxed as it soared down a dark abyss, that sleep welcomed. Little did Regulus know that the welcoming abyss was really him falling in an increasing force towards the ground. Mere inches away from the ground, his body was levitated by an old plump Witch with gray hair and a wrinkled face. 

~ 

He stirred and tossed around. His body twisting in unusual angels as he tried to erase the pictures his dream showed. 

The old Witch sat next to him, peering at him from behind a thick book she was reading. Her eyes abandoned her book as she stared at him, amusingly. She watched him toss around before freezing in place.

His body stopped moving and she heard the faintest whisper: "Anastasia.."   
Although she had to strain her ears to hear, she heard the name that escaped his cracked lips. 

A smile stretched her lips. 

"The boy that I saw coming has arrived." She mused, faintly. 

~

Regulus' sleep was invaded by the most savage of dreams. His body thrashed around, frantically; he twisted in the most unusual and painful positions; tossing around in search of the most comfortable position to sleep, peacefully. As much as the young Black wanted to rid those images of a painful past, he couldn't. The pictures of the past rushed in front of his closed eyelids. The pictures were of various moments during his Hogwarts years; pictures of smiles, laughter and sadness rushed by, their speed increasing with every image that passed. 

The memories finally stopped.   
And that's when the most painful of memories played with the a twist of Nightmare. 

He saw a raven haired young boy staring directly into his eyes. He saw himself. He saw the pain and depression that his younger self hid in the depths of his grey orbs, through a mist of tears. The boys lips curled into a whimper, it trembled before the tears scrolled down his cheeks. He sniffed through the tears, his body wrecked as a sob escaped his lips.

Regulus took a step forward wanting and needing to comfort the little boy, but once he took his first step the transparent tears turned to droplets of red liquid. His heart rattled when the irony scent of blood flooded into his nostrils. The size of the child's face increased rapidly until it burst. A loud terrifying squeaky scream echoed around. And the flesh of the child's face showered down at Regulus. 

His stomach twisted with disgust and the burning feeling of bile in his throat, sizzled within his throat as it traveled upwards.   
He screwed his eyes shut and chanted:  
"This is just a dream.. It's just a dream.. Regulus Black is alive.. It's just a dream.." 

A booming sound of bells rang into his ears, hammering at his eardrums.  
And his eyes fluttered open to welcome the sight of the Hogwarts Castle. 

The castle loomed over him, but unlike the times where it stood radiating Magic; this time it stood abandoned. No students strolling around nor a teacher; the background was a large curtain of velvet that hid the azure sky from sight. From the sky dark smoke fell to the grounds. The smoke surrounded Regulus in a circle, crackling and spitting blood, the smoke blazed like fire. Smoke like claws reached out to him and a voice sung:

"I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real  
The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything.."

Although, the voice sounded familiar to his ears, he could not place it.

"What have I become?  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know  
Goes away in the end  
You could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt"

At first the song was sung softly; with each word the song become vicious as the smoke sung with hatred laced to each word. The thick smoke cleared; leaving behind a blurred vision of a lean silhouette. Wether its a woman or a man its gender stayed a mystery, along with its name. 

"I wear this crown of shit  
Upon my liar's chair  
Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair  
Beneath the stains of time  
The feelings disappear  
You are someone else  
I am still right here

What have I become?  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know  
Goes away in the end

You could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt  
If I could start again  
A million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way.."

The song trailed to an end and his vision of the singer cleared; the sight that paralyzed his body and gave his heart a yelp. There standing before him, stood his love. Gobsmacked he stood, his mouth opening and closing; replicating a fish. 

Finally a word left his mouth, hoarsely and quietly he whispered:  
"Anastasia..?"

\-----  
Song By Nine Inch Nails: Hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.   
> Please comment down below your thoughts.


End file.
